Original Timeline
The 'Original Timeline '''is the sequence of events that occur in both the Prime Universe and the Alternate Universe. Events from 1985 onward were catalyzed by September, an Observer from a possible future that never had the opportunity to unfold in this timeline due to his intervention. September's actions caused Peter Bishop to be brought over to the Prime Universe, changing destinies. Original Timeline of Events Creataceous Period *A time-travelling being arrives via wormhole and stores a piece of The Machine in the past. 356 B.C. *A time-travelling Peter Bishop arrives via wormhole and stored a piece of The Machine in the City of Pella. 900 A.D. *A time-travelling Peter Bishop arrives via wormhole and stores a piece of The Machine in Kyoto, Japan. 1147 A.D. *A time-travelling Peter Bishop arrives via wormhole and stores a piece of The Machine in Bilbao, Spain. 1225 A.D. *A time-travelling Peter Bishop arrives via wormhole and stores a piece of The Machine in Shaoyang, China. 1633 *A time-travelling Peter Bishop arrives via wormhole and stores a piece of The Machine in Mohawk Valley. 1770 *Boston Massacre occurs in the United States of America. Oldest documented Observer Sighting at this event. 1783 *A time-travelling Peter Bishop and a Sam Weiss journey to Tibet to store a piece of The Machine. Peter gives Sam Weiss the manuscript of the First People book and tells him that he must protect it at all costs. 1793 *Marie Antoinette is executed. An Observer is documented at the event. 1897 *"The First People" is published. 1912 *Robert Bishop is born in Germany. 1914 *Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated, triggering World War I. An Observer is documented at the scene. 1940 *Numbers stations are documented by radio enthusiasts. 1943 *Nazis experiment with halting human aging. Alfred Hoffman may have been tested on. 1946 *Walter Bishop is born in Cambridge. 1961 *David Robert Jones is born. 1966 *John Scott is born. 1976 *Charlie Francis is born. 1978 *Peter Bishop is born. *William Bell creates his empire by stealing Alternate Universe technology. 1979 *Olivia Dunham and Nick Lane are born. *Rebecca Kibner is given LSD by Walter. She sees the Alternate Universe. 1981 *William Bell creates Cortexiphan. Trials begin in Wooser, Ohio and Jacksonville, Florida. 1982 *A 3-year-old Olivia Dunham causes an incident after experiments involving Cortexiphan in Jacksonville. 1983 *William Bell abandons research on Cortexiphan after the effects it has on tested children. 1985 * Peter Bishop is very sick from a genetic disease. Walter creates the Diz-Ray to try and find a cure by travelling through time. * In the prime universe, Peter Bishop dies despite Walter's attempts to cure him. * In the Alternate Universe, Walternate tries to synthesize a compound that would cure his son's genetic disease. The Observer distracts him just as the cure to Peter's genetic ailment is discovered, and it is lost. * Having seen this, the Walter from the prime universe travels to the alternate universe, and due to an unexpected series of events brings Walternate's Peter back with him to the prime universe. * Nina Sharp loses her right arm as a side effect from Walter's portal machine. * The Observer saves Peter and Walter Bishop from drowning after falling through frozen Lake Reiden. He doesn't in the adjusted timeline, though Walter manages to save himself. 1986 * Olivia crosses over to the Alternate Universe using her inheritied abilities from the Cortexiphan. * A car is sent to the alternate universe by Walter and William Bell, causing one from there to return to the prime universe, fusing with the statue of John Harvard. 1987 *The Observer is on-hand at the first documented arrival of the Beacon at Quantico MB. 1988 *9-year-old Olivia shoots her stepfather after he gives her mother a particularly harsh beating, but doesn't finish him off. He then leaves in the hospital, and she never sees him since this time. 1989 * ''October 19th. Amber is used to avoid losing too much matter in vortices. * August begins following Christine Hollis, who he eventually saves from an earthquake in San Francisco in 2009. 1990 *165 people die when passing in a vortex in the East River. 1991 *Walter Bishop is committed to St. Claire's Hospital after Carla Warren dies in the lab fire. 1992 *Bellmedics is founded by William Bell. 1993 *Peter Bishop drops out of high school *Marilyn Dunham dies of cancer. *Olivia Dunham and Rachel Dunham go into foster care. 1995 *"Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie" (ZFT) is published in the Alternate Universe. *''Estimated Mid-1990s: William Bell, under the name Dr. Paris, visits Walter in St. Claire's six times. At Walter's request, Bell removes pieces of his brain. He stores pieces in other individuals' brains, causing them to go insane. 1999 *Bellmedics acquires Fleming-Monroe and officially changes its name to Massive Dynamic. 2000 *Elizabeth Bishop commits suicide. 2001 *''September 11th. Terrorists attack the US. In the Alternate Universe, the Pentagon and the White House are destroyed. In the prime universe, the World Trade Center is destroyed and the Pentagon damaged. 2003 *Ella Dunham is born. 2008 * Astrid Farnsworth joins Walter, Peter and Olivia Dunham, affected by Phillip Broyles to investigate on The Pattern. They discover that Massive Dynamic seems to have a part in it. * In the Alternate Universe, Fauxlivia joins the Fringe Division of the Department of Defense. * John Scott deceased. * ZFT begins plot to release David Robert Jones from prison. 2009 * David Robert Jones actively seeks a way to travel to the Alternate Universe to meet with William Bell. * David Robert Jones is killed when Peter shuts off the portal when Jones is attempting to cross to the Alternate Universe. * Olivia meets William Bell in the Twin Towers. * A war, lead by human shapeshifters, is launched between the two universes. 2010 * Both Olivia Dunhams are exchanged after a mission across universes. * William Bell sacrifices himself to get the Prime agents back to their own universe (plus Fauxlivia, who was impersonating Olivia). * Walter Bishop becomes the sole shareholder of Massive Dynamic. * Fauxlivia becomes pregnant with a child from Peter Bishop. 2011 * Agent Lincoln Lee begins cooperation with the Prime Universe's Fringe team. * Peter Bishop uses the Machine. He destroys the Alternate Universe. His conciousness travels forward in time to the year 2026. 2026 * The world is in disrepair. Olivia is shot and killed by Walternate * The Prime Universe is degrading without the other universe and will eventually die. * Walter sends Peter back in time via wormhole to place pieces of The Machine in the locations where they had been previously discovered. Rewriting the Timeline While in The Machine, Peter realizes that his existence is setting the universes off balance. He understands that he can not exist and that to set things right, he must be erased. He creates a bridge between both universes and purges himself from the timeline, as The Machine responds to the mindset of the operator. This creates an Alternate Timeline that overwrites the Original Timeline. All events from this timeline from 1985-onward are overridden, as well as certain events linked to Olivia and Peter's meeting as children in Jacksonville (i.e. Olivia actually killing her step-father). Category:Timeline Category:Multiverse